


jump on it

by lieberswhore



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Car Sex, Cock Warming, Lap-sitting, M/M, Power Bottom Richie Tozier, Rain, Riding, Top Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieberswhore/pseuds/lieberswhore
Summary: “Bill?” he asks softly, face relaxed.“Yeah?” Bill turns to face Richie. Richie pauses, trying to find the right words to say.“I want to fuck,” he blurts out.





	jump on it

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon who requested bichie car sex
> 
> aged up to seventeen

Bill and Richie sit silently in Bill’s car, listening to the rain tap on the windows. Richie looks over at Bill in the driver’s side who’s watching the rain contently.

“Bill?” he asks softly, face relaxed.

“Yeah?” Bill turns to face Richie. Richie pauses, trying to find the right words to say.

“I want to fuck,” he blurts out.

“What?” Bill raises his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting that answer. “Now?” Richie nods his head, smiling excitedly. Bill chuckles and grabs Richie’s hand, pulling them both into the back seat. Richie straddles Bill’s lap, smirking.

“I’ve been waiting all day, and I just can’t wait until we get home. I need you now.”

“Okay, baby.” Bill hushes the other boy. “I’ll take care of you.” he pulls Richie’s shirt over his head, attacking his neck and collarbones in purple bruises. Richie throws his head back, moaning. He tangles his fingers in Bill’s hair as he lightly grinds his hips into him. “Do you want to blow me?” Bill asks, whispering in Richie’s ear.

“No,” Richie says through heavy pants. “I need to get fucked, like now.”

“Wow, you never pass up the opportunity to blow me,”

“Bill!” Richie yells, getting impatient. Bill throws his hands up in defense, calming Richie. They undress themselves, Bill grabbing the lube in the center console (this isn’t the first time they’ve had car sex). Bill spills some of the lube onto himself before Richie sinks down on his cock. “Oh fuck,” he sighs in pleasure, gripping Bill’s shoulders. Bill kisses Richie sweetly on the lips and thrusts up into him, Richie nearly screaming into his mouth. Bill smirks, grabbing Richie’s hips and thrusts harder. “Wait, wait, wait,” Richie stops himself.

“Shit, I’m sorry. Are you okay, baby?” Richie nods.

“Just give me a second,” Bill cups Richie’s face and looks into his dark eyes.

“Take as much time as you need,” he kisses his forehead. Richie rocks his hips, eyes rolling in the back of his head before he starts to bounce slowly.

“Oh fuck, Billy.” Richie moans, placing his hands behind him on Bill’s thighs and picks up his pace.

“Feel better?”

“Mmm, yes.” Richie breathes out. Bill takes this opportunity and grips Richie’s hips tighter and thrusts hard up into him. “Oh god!” Richie squeals, resting his forehead against Bill’s shoulder as he grips the back of the car seat. “Harder,”

“You sure?” Bill nips Richie’s neck.

“Bill, fuck me harder!” Richie demands. Bill slams Richie’s ass down on his thighs then picking him back up so his head is only inside him then slamming him back down again. Richie whines as Bill repeats this process, slamming harder and faster with each movement. Bill hits Richie’s prostate dead on. “I’m gonna, I’m gonna scream.”

“Why don’t you?” Bill purrs.

“I don’t want anyone to hear us,” Richie moans loudly as he wraps his arms around the other boy’s neck, Bill still pounding his ass. “I’m gonna cum.” Richie says with a groan.

“You wanna cum for me?”

“Yes please,” the dark-haired boy whines.

“Go ahead, baby. Cum for me.” Richie comes undone at his lover’s words, cumming all over the both of them. Bill thrusts into Richie at maximum speed, Richie’s vision blurring.

“Bill,”

“Shhh, babe. I’m cumming.” Bill says as he fills him up. Richie grabs Bill’s face, slipping his tongue inside him. Bill pulls Richie closer, chests touching as he deepens the kiss.

“Stay in me,” Richie says quietly against Bill’s lips.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
